Zeddicus Darkmore
Zeddicus is known to be the Evil King of Fallencourt and the father of Adeline Cassandra Ambrose. Origin Back when a neighboring village is peaceful, Zeddicus was once a rebellious teenager of the small village. Everyone in the village was so happy, but Zeddicus isn't. Zeddicus was a servant to his parents and would anything for them. Until one day, it was Zeddicus's 16th birthday. But it was unexpected. Zeddicus was sent to the woods by his mother to find ingredients in the Mushroom Forest. But then he found a mysterious old book. He pick it up, but then the magical thorns string his finger and took bits of blood DNA and created a servant for Zeddicus. The servant told Zeddicus that the book is called "The Book of Black Magic", it can do anything and obey the person who touches it first. Zeddicus smiled happily and made a first wish that he can rule the village now. His second wish is that he can ma his parents as servants. He made a third wish that he wanted his new kingdom to have darknmess and nethermost look. But it also changed his appearance and turned him into a Demon Lord. It was the Beginning of Lord Zeddicus Darkmore. Bride of Fallencourt Zeddicus wanted a queen to rule Fallencourt and give many heirs to rule. Throughout the years, he banished a lot of his fan girls who wanted to be with him. But sooner, it was Zeddicus's 18th Birthday. He wished that he can create his own bride, but the book won't allow it. The book told Zeddicus that he cast a spell on his love of life to love him forever, but it required that he had to find a true love for the effect to work. In his crystal ball, he found a beautiful girl, who goes by the name Madeline. He Learned that Madeline is searching for green mushrooms for her adoptive father. Zeddicus made a trap that can make Madeline fall asleep if she poke her finger on the poisoned green mushrooms. Fortunately, Zeddius's trap worked. He brought the sleeping girl to his bedroom and made her blind for one day (and make her believe that Zeddicus is a handsome human). While she was blind, Zeddicus abused and raped his sex slave. A day after, Madeline was no longer blind, and found out that Zeddicus is the Demon Lord. Madeline was forced to marry Zeddicus and made her the new queen of Fallencourt. After the wedding, Madeline was impregnated by Zeddicus. Zeddicus thought of making Madeline a fertile woman, but he must wait until the baby is born. After 9 months, Madeline gave birth to the first heir named Adeline Cassandra. Zeddicus is so happy to have a heit and wanted to have her, but Madeline won't allow him to have her. They both argued for two days about raising Adeline. Zeddicus decided to cast a spell on the baby, Madeline was upset. Madeline decided to send Adeline to a unknown reign, Zeddicus was furious when he found out later. He decided to cast a spell on Madeline, and yet, we haven't known much about this yet. To be Continued? Category:Woozens Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Lord Category:Royal Category:Evil Category:Demon Category:Father Category:Dark Side Category:Male Category:Roleplayers Category:Fantasy Roleplayers Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Warlock Category:Monster Category:Villain Category:Rebel Category:Supernatural Roleplayers Category:Darkmore Family Category:Ambrose Family